Gray Surge
|english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Gray Surge (グレイ・ソルージュ Gurei Sorūju) is a member of the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild. He is the Edolas counterpart of Gray Fullbuster. Appearance Unlike his Earth Land counterpart, Gray Fullbuster, Gray Surge wears many layers of clothes that make him look quite large. He physically looks exactly like Gray Fullbuster, even retaining the scar on his forehead. Personality Gray Surge's personality is vastly different from his Earth Land counterpart's, as he excessively puts on layers of clothes, instead of stripping. Also, he is the one with a huge crush in his and Juvia's relationship. Gray Surge gets along well with Natsu Dragion, calling him a friend and even asking him to have a chat after so long. It's said that he also has a rivalry with Lyon, because both are in love with Juvia.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 21, Extra Content Synopsis Edolas arc As Juvia is about to leave for a job, Gray tries to come with her. However, Juvia refuses him after seeing his many layers of clothing and tells him to call her again when he is wearing less clothes. Gray tries to defend himself, saying that he gets cold easily, but Juvia ignores him and walks off. Despite Juvia's rejection, Gray continues to announce to the rest of the guild that he loves her, much to Reedus' annoyance. When Lucy Ashley discovers some intruders, Gray goes to confront the group.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 169, Page 17-20 After Lucy Ashley recognizes Natsu Dragneel, Gray returns his attention to Juvia, begging her to let him come on the job with her. Juvia quickly gets annoyed and kicks Gray away.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 79 He later comforts Natsu after he was stopped by Lucy Ashley from hugging Lisanna, telling him that he can chat with him like old times.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Page 6 Gray later stands with the rest of his guild, scared due to the Fairy Hunter's approach.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Page 10 After the guild is transported to a safer location, Natsu explains his story. The guild is skeptical at first but comes to believe the story, saying that the Natsu they are facing is not the same as the Natsu they know. When Natsu asks for directions to the Capital, Gray, along with the rest of his guild, tries to discourage him from going, to no avail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Pages 2-5 Later, just as Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, and Coco are about to be defeated by the Royal Army of Edolas, all of the members of the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild show up to fight back against the royal army. Gray is surprised to see his Earth Land counterpart and orders him to put some clothes on. He then watches Juvia fight, wishing that she was fighting him too.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 192, Pages 15-19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 2-3 The fight, however, does not last long as Magic is removed by Mystogan and his plan. Gray begins to panic with everyone when his Magic Weapon refuses to work, realizing that the Magic is being removed from Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 195, Pages 11-14 Before being sent back to Earth Land, Gray Fullbuster cheers up the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild by telling them that they don't need Magic to be a Guild, they only need their comrades. Gray is last seen watching the Earth Land Fairy Tail's departure with a smile on his face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 12-13Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Page 17 Former Magic and Abilities Magic Spear: Gray Surge uses a long spear with a curved blade and a pointed end. He is seen wielding this weapon during the fight against the Edolas Royal Army. It is unknown whether or not the spear has any special properties.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 92 Battles & Events *Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Coco & Edolas Fairy Tail vs. Edolas Royal Army References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Counterpart Category:Edolas Category:Needs Help